Technologies for supplying energy to several luminaires by means of a luminaire bus system are known. It is possible for a DC voltage to be transmitted to the luminaires via the luminaire bus system. Such an implementation of a luminaire bus system with an operating DC voltage (DC string) has the advantage that it can be unnecessary to provide a separate AC/DC converter for each luminaire. This can reduce the complexity of the individual luminaires; in addition, the luminaires can often be provided with smaller dimensions.
However, such technologies frequently have certain disadvantages and restrictions. For example, a branched system architecture of the luminaire bus system can result in a complex power loss network. This can in particular apply to such luminaire bus systems that use a comparatively low operating DC voltage, for example with an amplitude of less than 60 V. The power loss can in this case be predetermined by the system architecture in some examples; It can however optionally occur that the design reserves result in a non-optimal selection of the operating DC voltage with respect to the power loss. Such problems can in particular arise in connection with comparatively simple lighting systems in which no or only one restricted communication possibility is available between the individual luminaires.